bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumiwa
Yumiwa is the Rora of the Dasaka Empire and rules as Empress of the Kentoku Archipelago like her mother before her. About Yumiwa Yumiwa ascended to the Diamond Throne following the untimely assassination of her mother, Yusanora. She has a little sister named Desdemona whom she has a bittersweet relationship with. Powers and Talents She is primarily trained as a Mindarm to distance herself from Desdemona's skills and is very consequently quite potent with the discipline; she can manipulate dozens of tiny objects with extreme precision or throw a single object with great force and accuracy. Objects bigger than a person, however, require more energy and dedication, and quite large items can severely tax her mind. Willhammer abilities also come easily to her as it is the clan's signature Menti art and her mental entry manifests as the color red, which consumes a target mindscape to the point that the person sees everything in crimson when Yumiwa has full assertion on them. She also knows the rudiments of the Soulsword discipline, however she is not expected to become a Battlemaster since her training ended abruptly with her ascension to the throne. Despite her newness to full-on court politics she has proved to be capable of being a devious and shrewd sovereign. A lover of nature and beautiful things, she is a fine Soko-rider and amateur naturalist. Relationships Positive *Herupa Hanako—Her Handmaiden is also her confidante, best friend, bodyguard and potential lover. She often dotes on her, and the two have a good relationship. *'The Umbralines'—Though she doesn't see her family much she's on good terms with them. Additionally, any member of her clan is considered her ally. *Korae Inokio—Yumi has a strong teacher-student bond with the Battlemaster and trusts in his advice implicitly. He also serves as her chief retainer for trips abroad and shares her passion for the arts. *Vilda Soraph—Having met the Vilda heiress they got along well. *Vilda Mako—Yumi made a good impression on dauntless Mako by quickly befriending the datsue's pet bird. Negative *Fursic Kuno—She hates Kuno, and loathes her duty to marry him. She also thinks he's responsible for a botched assassination plot against an Umbraline courtier. Trivia *Her father was killed by pirates while sailing between Oki and Sado while she was a young Menti and her mother was assassinated at the party marking her official induction into Dasakan politics, so the only other member of the Dasakan Royal Family is her sister, Desdemona. *She loves cherry honey crumbcake and she can't resist'' utterly stuffing her face'' with the delicious pastry whenever she sees it. *She was the first Chōjo since her great-grandmother, as the previous two sovereigns were Toroshu while crown princesses and were not raised at court. *She has three handmaidens currently: Zafin, a lesser Umbraline noble, and Than and Iglia, a pair of Clan Eiyu twin-souls who are quite adept at taking care of her needs. *Kanohi Dragons are among the things she is most inspired by, even going so far as using them as her personal symbol. *She takes the virtue of Power very seriously and always strives to improve and make herself more powerful, dreaming of being the greatest rora of all time. *She is recognized by the Taajar as the Rhonyu, or ruler. While referred to as 'Rora', every Taajar clan is by law sworn to her and only her. The title is rarely spoken of, excepting Crown-Taajar dealings. Category:Dasaka Category:Menti Category:Imperial Family Category:Mindarms Category:Willhammers Category:Clan Umbraline Category:Characters Category:Staff characters Category:Toroshu Category:Rora Category:Lorebook Category:Lorebook (WIP)